


What's in a name?

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Paparazzi, Protective!Draco, Slightly Dark!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: People liked to think that after the war Draco had become soft as if the war had stripped him of everything that made a Slytherin.They were wrong.





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in this fandom. I'm not sure if it's even alive and I'm like super late. Thing is I've shipped them since I was 14 and I'm 18 now. I don't know what took me so long and now I can't find any fanart. Haha. Hope you all enjoy!

He didn't even mean to do it. He's not even sure why he did it but he did. After all these years sometimes he forgets he's allowed to be with Draco no matter what the world thinks.

It happened fast, faster than he would have liked. He heard someone call his name from in front of them. Not his full name, that should have been his first hint. People never called him Harry Malfoy-Potter unless they were someone actually worth speaking to.

"Harry Potter!" the voice had shouted and he didn't even think. He didn't have time. He just did it.

It wasn't even anything major, at least not until now when he thinks back on it. He heard his name called and dropped the hand he had been holding like it burnt him. As if they were back in their eighth year of Hogwarts sneaking around and Peeves had stumbled across them.

Before he looked he could feel it. The chill that rose from Draco. It only took one glance to confirm it. His face, usually so open and readable to Harry for years was now closed off in a tight pinch of thinned lips and darkened eyes. His relaxed posture had gone rigid and Harry knew, in that moment, he had fucked up.

Harry tried to quickly back pedal and reach to take back his husband's hand but Draco took a small step to the side that to anyone else would appear as if he was just shifting his weight to the other foot but Harry knew better. He could see the lines of tension in his neck and the tight lines of his shoulders.

Harry felt his anger rising. He was mad at Draco for thinking whatever he was thinking, he was mad at the reporter that was still approaching them for possibly ruining their night, but above all, he was mad at himself for pulling away, "I'm sorry. Let's go. We can apparate to the restaurant."

Harry squared his own shoulders and watched as the reporter sprinted over. Harry had become increasingly vocal about his distaste for the media and their never ending inquiries into his personal affairs. He knew Draco would never say it but every time the papers mentioned something about his past or theories that he hexed Harry into marrying him ate away at him. It had taken years before Harry made him understand he didn't care what the papers said. Hell, he didn't care what anyone thought.

"Harry Potter!" the short reporter said eagerly sticking his hand out for Harry to shake. Usually, he would be polite but right now the thought of being anything but grumpy didn't appeal to him. The reporter's smile dropped slightly when they saw Harry wasn't taking his hand but quickly masked it and pressed on, "A lovely night tonight! Wouldn't you agree?"

"It was. As you can see I was out on a date with my husband before we were interrupted," Harry replied coldly. He wasn't above being rude especially because he knew Draco loved it when he was wordy with the press.

For the first time since approaching them, the reporter cast a glance at Draco. He took a half step back from the couple and Harry could only guess how unnerving his husband looked right now, "Oh I see. Well if I could just have a few moments of your time, Mr. Potter. I have a few questions regarding—"

"Malfoy-Potter," Draco interrupted evenly. Harry had to repress a shiver. People liked to think that after the war Draco had become soft as if the war had stripped him of everything that made a Slytherin. They were right that he had softened since the war he was still just as clever and sly had he had always been. Now he just knew how to channel it and when to let his less publicly appealing sides show. If anything he had become more cunning since the war.

The reporter straightened up, "Excuse me?"Harry could feel the situation turning sour. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to let Draco go for a few moments before dragging him away. 

"I said," Draco replied calmly taking a half step to the reporter, "his name is Harry Malfoy-Potter. I believe he would like to be addressed by his full name."

The reporter pursed their lips, "Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?"

Harry could feel his breath shallowing as he watched his husband. This was wrong all wrong and he thanked whatever god existed that they seemed to be the only ones on the street tonight. He watched Draco step right up to the reporter and look down at the short man, "Do you?"

The reporter swallowed thickly before glancing to Harry as if they honestly thought Harry would do something before he squared his shoulders and looked Draco in the eye. Harry had to give the man points for that, "I'll have you know I use to work for the Minister of Magic."

Draco chuckled and took another half step forward he was now so close to the reporter Harry was sure he could feel his body heat, "And I bet you know who I worked for."

Just as soon has it happened it was over and Draco was back at his side and Harry felt a cool hand press against the small of his back. Harry's pulse had increased significantly over the passing moments and he's not sure he could make it through dinner. The reporter's mouth fell open as he stared at the couple, "Did you just threaten me? Did you see that Mr. Potter, he threatened me?"

Draco lowered his mouth to his husband's ear, "Yeah, Potter, did you hear me just threaten him?" Harry swallowed thickly and nodded not trusting his voice at the moment, "See, sir, he did see me threaten you."

The reporter's eyes were growing wider with each growing second, "Mr Potter! Do something! I always knew the papers were right he has you under a spell. Just you wait until the Ministry finds out!"

The quick flash of blue light shocked no one but the one being hit by it. The wordless wandless spell caused the reporter to slump to the sidewalk. Draco sighed and looked to his husband and whispered, "Sorry."

Harry let out a breathless laugh and pulled out his wand, "You're not. Obliviate."

"No, I'm not," Draco muttered, "You're not mad, are you?" 

"If you pulling this shit still made me mad I don't think we'd have worked out," Harry grumbled knowing exactly what Draco was gonna ask as he crouched to drag the reporter to lean on the wall until he wakes up very confused. 

"And what does it make you feel?" Draco hummed pressing his entire body to the back of Harry and resting hands on the shorter mans hips. 

"I think you know damn well how it makes me feel," Harry replied feeling breathless again, "Let's go home. I'm not in the mood for dinner anymore."

Draco chuckled, "Thank god."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an sorta request or anything leave a comment. Also let me know what you thought of my story!


End file.
